


First Time For Everything

by SeraphimSilver



Series: Shance Fluff Week 2017 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11214696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeraphimSilver/pseuds/SeraphimSilver
Summary: Even if you've done something before, you can do it for the first time.Shance Fluff Week 2017 Day 4: First/Last





	First Time For Everything

When was the last time he’d been kissed?

 

Shiro couldn’t remember.

 

The Garrison, probably. Some party he’d let himself be dragged to to blow off some steam from the constant pressure he felt from every direction- his parents, his instructors, his classmates, even himself.

 

There was always just enough booze to get tipsy and loose with judgment and give-a-damns. Always pretty girls with soft curves and pretty boys with firm lines. Always one or two or a dozen warm bodies dying for the opportunity to brag to their friends that, yeah,  _ they _ got to grope or hump or suck or get sucked by the great Takashi Shirogane, Golden Boy of the Garrison.

 

When was the last time he’d  _ really _ been kissed? Kissed by someone who wanted to kiss  _ him _ , not the Golden Boy, the ace pilot, the youngest pilot chosen for a major space exploration mission?

 

He doesn’t think he’s ever been kissed like that.

 

Well, first time for everything.

 

He watches the boy sitting next to him. He’s so pretty, with his caramel skin and sparkling blue eyes, his smile dazzling as he laughs while regaling Shiro with tales of shenanigans he managed to rope his friends into. 

 

He’s been fascinated by this boy since this whole crazy adventure started, since he first got a good look at him standing in that dusty shack in the middle of nowhere. Because he’s not just pretty. He’s smart, and observant, and kind, and friendly, and caring, and hard-working, and brave, and funny. And yeah he flirts too much, and he picks on Keith too much, and he brags too much, and he’s vain, and he slacks off whenever he can. But everyone has rough edges that can be smoothed down, and Shiro has watched as he’s grown into this role as defender of the universe, and he’s just become more fascinated by the person this boy is becoming.

 

He’s pretty sure he’s falling in love with him.

 

He’s pretty sure he’s never been in love with anyone.

 

Well, first time for everything.

 

Shiro wonders if he’s ever been kissed. Has he been kissed by someone who just wanted to say they kissed such a pretty boy? Has he ever really been kissed by someone who wanted to kiss the wonderful person he is?

 

Has he ever been in love?

He watches this pretty boy, and he starts to feel an urge. He wants to kiss this pretty boy, this smart boy, this brave boy, this funny boy. He wants to kiss him deeply, and sweetly, and softly.

He wants to kiss him every morning, every night, every time they go to battle, every time they make it back, every time he can take a moment to steal a kiss. He wants to kiss him, and hold him close, and never let him go.

 

He wants to tell him he loves him.

 

He  _ knows _ he’s never felt an urge like this.

 

Well, first time for everything.

 

He watches this pretty boy, and suddenly this boy is looking straight at him with those sparkling blue eyes and that dazzling smile. And suddenly his brain has shut down, it’s only processing one command. And suddenly he’s cupping the boy’s cheek, and oh that caramel skin is so soft. And suddenly he’s leaning closer, and for a moment he thinks he can see flecks of green in those blue eyes. And suddenly he’s gently pressing his lips to oh so soft lips that taste like citrus and honey and laughter and sunshine. And suddenly he’s hearing a whispered  _ oh _ and slender arms are wrapping around him and pulling him closer. And suddenly he’s slipping his own arm around that slender body and he’s sliding his hand to cradle the back of his head and they’re pressing their lips together more firmly and the kiss has become longer, deeper, intense.

 

And then slowly they’re pulling apart, panting softly, but not willing to be too far apart already, they’re touching foreheads together. And they’re quiet, basking in this gentle moment, letting the thrill of mutual attraction sing through their veins.

 

Finally he  _ has  _ to speak. He  _ has  _ to tell this pretty boy how he feels.

 

_ I think _ \- he starts, then stops and huffs a laugh.  _ No _ , he starts again, smiling, certain,  _ I know I’m in love with you. _

 

The pretty boy huffs out his own laugh.  _ That’s good,  _ he says,  _ ‘cause I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you too. _

 

And they’re smiling at each other, and holding each other close, and kissing again and again.

 

And Shiro knows he’s never felt anything like this.

 

Well, first time for everything.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed the muse!
> 
> [Tumblr thing](https://seraphimsilver.tumblr.com)   
>  [Twitter thing](https://twitter.com/seraphimsilver)


End file.
